American Sister
by Yami Gir
Summary: Ever notice that Shark from the new Yugioh series looks like Gaz from Invader Zim? Well the only thing to say is what will Shark think when he finds out he has another sister and what will Dib think when he hears that his little sisters real brother has a friend with an alien?
1. Letter

**A/N Well here's a different story for you. A Invader Zim and Yugioh ZeXal crossover. That all I really have to say. This is petty much a work in progress so hope some people like it.**

* * *

"Hey Ryoga a letter came for you." Rio says as she hands her twin brother the envelope.

"Hm, an actual letter and not a hologram, I didn't think these things were still around." He said waved it around and proceeded to rip it open.

"Who's it from." Ryoga turned it over and looked at the address.

"America. No wonder it so simple, their so behind compared to us." He chuckled at the idea of the stupid Americans. Inside said envelope there was a handwritten letter done in spider wed like letters. It read:

To: Ryoga Kamishrio  
From: Gaz Membrane  
Hello loser. My dad The Great Man of Science Prof. Membrane is making me write this letter because he says you're my real brother. I don't know why but he says that when you were still great at playing a card game he decided that it would be a good idea to take your DNA and put it in one of his clones which so happen to be me. I don't get why I should care. I can barley take the brother I have now and I don't need a second one, but dad says I should know where I get my abilities from and blah blah blah. So you have a sister and it's me and I don't care if you're my 'real brother'. Oh dad also says were going to this stupid Heart Land City of yours so we can know each other and my other stupid brother has to come with me. Well whatever. See you later loser.  
Gaz.

Ryoga looked at the letter with shock clearly written on his face. It was like he just received a death threat.

"What is it Ryoga?" Rio asked when she saw the strange look on her brothers face. He didn't say anything. All he did was hand her the letter. She looked over it and then looked at her brother with a confused look.

"How did that man get your DNA?"

"I don't know! For all I know someone sold it to him thinking I would actual become a duel champion!" Ryoga spat at his sister.

"Hey don't yell at me" Rio spat back. She then started thinking about something.

"Membrane, Membrane that name sounds very familiar to me." Rio thought out loud as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"Oh I remember know." She said as she went over to a nearby computer. Her brother followed as she pulled up a news report.

"Who is that?" Ryoga asked as he pointed to a man in a white lab coat that covered most of his face, large goggles and black hair that looked like a lightning bolt.

"That is Prof. Membrane, one of the most well know scientist in America."

"And may I ask why he is in the Heart Land City news?" He said with a raised eye brow.

"Well from what I've read about him he and Dr. Faker worked together many years ago and he took part in the design of the technology here in Heart Land." Rio said as she scanned over the article.

"He, you would think that with a scientist like him America wouldn't be so far behind right?"

"Ryoga will you shut up about the American for just a few minutes while I read this." Rio said angry at her brothers bad attitude.

"Sure, whatever Rio." He said with his hand up in mock defeat.

"Hey Ryoga listen to this; Prof. Membrane is known for his help in the advancement of technology and scientific theories. Though something that is less known about him is that he has been studying the process of cloning and engineering the perfect human being. Thought he has not said much in how his studies have been it is said that his 2 best clones are actually posing as his children, Did and Gaz Membrane." Rio read out loud to her brother. She then enlarged the picture of his 2 'kids'. One was a boy wearing a trench coat with a T-shirt with a straight face and the other was a girl with dark purple hair that look very similar that Ryoga wearing a black dress and a skull shaped pendant.

"Ryoga I don't think later letter was a prank." Rio said as she compared her brother to the girl in the picture.

* * *

**A/N So anyone like it? I don't know if I'll continue it but if I do it will only be every so often. So Yami Gir signing off! **


	2. We're Clones?

**A/N Well it's been awhile but here's chapter 2. I know I said I'll update this weekly but things happen. Though I do promise I won't just abandon the story. So enjoy.**

"What do you mean were clones?" Dib yelled as he heard what his father had to say. Prof. Membrane had already told his youngest clone, Gaz that she was in fact a clone and not his daughter but she was just fine with that. Of course there was the fact that Membrane had told her how she was made but what was harder was telling his oldest clone said news.

"Yes I know son this is probably something you would never suspect but it is true."

"But how am I a clone? I'm nothing like you, well maybe except for the hair but nothing else." Dib said trying to think of a logical reason for what his so-called father had said.

"Exactly that's how I programmed you. In the study field of clones it is hard to make an independent clone that is only like you on a few levels." Membrane explained, "And I have done it! You and your sister are the miracles of science." The professor said trying to cheer his son up.

"What, so the world knows we are clones?"

"Only in a few places and it was not made public but if you look it up your story is the first."

"All this time a clone living in a lie. Does Gaz know?" Dib asked. Even if Membrane didn't tell Gaz he would make sure of it.

"Actually yes, I told her a week ago. I even made her send a letter to her 'real brother'." Prof. Membrane said trying to italicize the word real brother.

"Wait real brother? What do you mean." Dib was shocked by this new round of information.

"Well when your sister was still in a developing stage I got my hands on the DNA of a possible champion."

"Champion of what may I ask." Dib said mystified by the fact that they were more than just their fathers carbon copy.

"Well he was exposed to win the World championships in the game Duel Monsters but,"

"But what?"

"He was disqualified and hour after I had put the DNA in her programming."

"Then why did you tell her know." Dib questioned.

"Well, I'll show you son." Membrane said as he walked over to a computer and pulled up a saved tab. It was an article on something called the World Duel Carnival. It listed the winners,

In first place Yuma Tsukumo

In second place Tron

In third place Kaito Tenjo

And in fourth place Ryoga Kamishiro

"So is her brother this Yuma kid." Dib said as he pointed to a kid with pink spiked bangs. Dib was highly doubtful because the boy in the picture looked way too happy to be in any relation to Gaz.

"No, this is her brother." Membrane said as he pointed to the fourth place winner Ryoga Kamishiro. Dib then saw the resemblance, the purple hair that seem to point upward and how they frowned looked almost the same.

"Dad why are you telling me this now?" Dib wondered.

"Well son a colleague of mine named Dr. Faker has asked for my assistance in Heart Land City which is in Japan where this Ryoga lives. So I thought this was as good as anytime to bring it up because she should learn where she comes from." Membrane said as he got out of his chair.

"Wait we're going somewhere." Dib jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Yep and we're leaving to days from now so I suggest you pack son." Membrane said as he started to walk down from his lab.

"Right away, oh and dad," Dib said as Prof. Membrane turned around, "I'm okay that I'm your clone. At least you gave me individuality." Dib thanked. Membrane continued to walk down the stairs.

"I'm glad you saw it my way son."

A tiny insect flies out of the Membrane house and into a shabby green and pink house. The bug goes in through and open window and down into an alien layer where it lands on its master's hand.

"I knew sending these little bug things after the Dib human would work one day." The alien laugh as he looked his computer screen.

"All this time Dib you were nothing but a worthless clone but this information I've gathered in your house has been more than exceptional." He said as document on Heart Land City came up.

"So this Heart Land place is one of the most technology advance place on the world hu," a microphone comes out of his backpack like contraption, "Gir! Come here this minute!" He screams as a little robot falls from the ceiling.

"Yes, my master." He says with red glowing eyes, trying to stand at salute even though he upside down.

"Gir, stop fooling around."

"Okay." the robot says in a now cheerful voice, his eyes have also stopped glowing red and are were now a cyan color.

"Load the Voot Cruiser, we're going to Japan." Zim said as he walked towards an elevator as Gir followed him.

"Ooo, we gona be in one of those anime thing on the T.V." Gir asked in a cute voice.

"Silence Gir, your master is concocting yet another engines evil plan!"

**A/N Not much but still a story. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time. Oh, and I don't remember much form the Duel Carnival saga but I'm guessing Shark was in 4th place because he was the first to lose in the finals, but hey I could be wrong. One more thing, Gaz and Dib are technically clones but the episode that explained that never got aired, so why, a little spoiler for anyone who didn't know. ****Thanks for reading. ****Yami Gir signing off!**


End file.
